The Me That You Don't See
by ackerqueens
Summary: "I told you to get out of the way". Sea green eyes met dark grey eyes. It was official. The person who bumped into her was her worst nightmare. It was Eren Jaeger. Eremika/Mikaere centered.


**I do not own any of the following characters and Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

><p>Even though she was 16, Mikasa Ackerman was able to recognise false people.<p>

It was an ordinary Friday morning in Tokyo. Mikasa was getting ready for another school day. Luckly to her it was Friday; the following day she could have been staying at home and having some time to herself since it was Saturday and every school was closed.

She received a call from her friend Sasha, also called Potato Girl, who started talking about what she could wear for the school prom. Sasha always talked to much, even in the morning. Mikasa didn't really care about the prom since she didn't have anyone to go there with, but she decided to let Sasha talking about it.

"Maybe I should buy a new dress," she said said after a while "What you think, Mikasa?"

"Do whatever you want to do, Sasha" Mikasa sighed, evidently not interested and Sasha seemed to notice it.

"I know I might be a bit annoying, but at least try to act like you're not going to end the call"

"Sasha, I just want to get ready and go to school" she confessed " You know I don't put too much effort in these kind of superficial things"

"Fine.. See you at school then"

Mikasa didn't want to be rude, but talking about the prom wasn't exactly something that she liked to. Sasha knew she didn't have anyone to go there with but she acted like she didn't.

"Yeah, see you there"

"Wait Mikasa" the other girl called before she could end the call.

"What?"

"You'll find someone, don't worry" she added and ended the call.

Someone? It was impossible. Nobody liked her. She was chill with everyone, only her few friends really knew her and knew she wasn't who everyone else thought she was; a heartless girl.

She took her red scarf and wrapped it around her slender neck. She didn't remember who exactly gave it to her, all she could remember was that this person saved her when her parents died. He was her first love.

She grabbed her school sac and went downstairs to the kitchen, where she knew Armin was.

* * *

><p>Armin was her best friend and she lived with him and his grandfather since her partents died seven years ago. He was like a brother to her, and she loved him and his grandfather more than anything else. Armin isn't a strong guy, but he was the smarted person she knew. Probably because of all the books he read.<p>

"Morning" she greeted both him and his grandfather.

"Good morning dear" Armin's grandfather was finishing making his own breakfast since hers and Armin's were ready on the table. Armin was already eating his as he greeted her with his mouth full of pankakes.

"Thank you for waiting for me eh, Armin" she joked, hitting him softly with her elbow and he gave her a tiny apologising smile. She took her sit right next to him ans started eating as well.

They finished eating their breakfast while Armin's grandfather started eating his "You already finished guys?"

"We gotta go or we'll be late" Armin replied taking his sac and left the room, followed by Mikasa, to take his shoes and wear them "Ready Mikasa?"

"Ready" she told him as she was done putting on her own shoes as well. She stood up and shouted, along with Armin, a big 'bye' as they left the house.

* * *

><p>The way to their school wasn't too long, in less than ten minutes they'd have been arrived. They spent the whole trip talking about a book that Armin recently read. It was about a forbidden love story between two vampires. Of course, like almost every love story, it as a happy ending. Apparently only her 'love story' didn't have a happy ending.<p>

"Are you going to the prom, Mikasa?" he asked her when he finished telling her about his book.

"I am, but I don't have anyone to go there with" she looked at her feet as she walked. She didn't tell him she still didn't find anyone. He watched her as her gaze dropped.

"You'll find someone" he told her "You're beautiful and strong, and also smart, you'll find someone for sure. Only a moron wouldn't go to the prom with a wonderful girl like you"

She smiled a little. She knew he was being sincere, still she didn't think anyone will ever ask her to go to them prom with her.

"And what about you?" she looked at him "Who are you going to the prom with?

His cheeks flushed a little as she asked him that question. Did she say something wrong?

"Well, I'm going there with, ehm, Annie.." Mikasa's eyes widened. Why her?

"_Why_?"

"I like her" he simply replied. His cheeks were still a little red.

"But.. _How_?" she was confused "Since when?"

"About 2 months, maybe" he confessed "I want to ask her to be my girlfriend"

"Armin don't"

He knew Mikasa and Annie hated each other, but he didn't know why. He decied to ask her.

"Why you hate her so much?"

"I hate her because she hates _me_" she admitted "And I don't know why she does"

"Never tried to talk to her about it?"

"It's useless" she sighed and with that the conversation ended.

She never asked Annie about her hate towards her. She didn't want to talk to her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at school and they entered the building. She went to her shoes locker and changed her shoes. Armin did the same, his locker was three lockers away from hers.<p>

"Get out of the way!" a familiar voice screemed before someone bumped into Mikasa as they both fell on the floor.

Her whole body was hurting a lot, expecially her head. She hitted it really hard on the ground she almost passed out. The person who bumped into her was still lying on her. He was pretty heavy. She recognized his dark brown hair, but she hoped she was wrong.

"I told you to get out of the way"

Sea green eyes met dark grey eyes.

It was official. The person who bumped into her was her worst nightmare.

It was Eren Jaeger.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I'm not a native speaker, so I apologise if there are some grammar mistakes. Also, I'm not really good at writing, but I like it, so tell me if you kind of liked this stupid ff of mine and I'll continue it<strong>

**See you soon.**


End file.
